Oni Kamen
by Phantom Crossing
Summary: AU- One year before Ranma and Genma arrive in Japan, Akane finds a mysterious mask which changes the course of her life. RA with horror.
1. Default Chapter

Oni Kamen (Demon Mask) A Ranma ½ fan fiction by Phantom Crossing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ and all related Rumiko Takahashi characters. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. However I do own a Demon Mask, or Oni Kamen, so don't fuck with me, okay. No really, it's sitting here on the desk right next to my keyboard. If I put it own then the world will be surely doomed.  
  
Anyway, I thought this would be a fun idea for a fic, so once you are all done flaming me, tell me what you think.  
  
___________ __----------------________-------------------------------------- ----___________  
  
In an alternate timeline where everything remains the same up until a year before Genma and Ranma return to Japan. . .  
  
Oni Kamen  
  
Interlude  
  
"Oh beauteous Akane Tendo, please accept my humble token that I might date with you," the kneeling young man clad in a traditional blue hakama raised his bouquet of roses before the young girl with long and luxuriant black hair.  
The raven haired girl was unimpressed with this offering, beyond that it could be said that she was down right annoyed by this as well.  
"Arigato Kuno-senpai," she gritted her teeth as she responded.  
Akane Tendo, age fifteen, was having a shitty day. First she was late for school, then she had to stand in the hall holding buckets, she found out she had left her bento box lunch at home, and now she had to put up with the advances of that arrogant jerk Tatewaki Kuno. She was too exhausted after this strenuous day to simply tell him off as she normally did. She still three the roses out on her way home though.  
"Where can I dump these?" she casually thought aloud while wandering the streets of Nerima on her way home.  
Soon, she found an empty lot.  
"Perfect!" she exclaimed tossing the pile of roses haphazardly into the lot. She raised her arms and stretched having gotten rid of her excess articles, however something caught her attention.  
Something, what looked to be a black cloth headband hand been intercepted by, and was now fluttering from her extended arm. Plucking the cloth from her arm she examined it. She found it had two eye holes cut in it and had the kanji "Oni" which means demon embroidered on it. Looking at it a moment more she brought the ends of the cloth behind her head and tied them, effectively putting on the mask; she didn't know why she did this, it was on an impulse she couldn't quite understand.  
"The gift is accepted" called out an eerie voice from no where?  
"Huh?" Akane responded.  
Suddenly, the young martial artist felt immense pain coursing through her form, before she could scream everything went black.  
  
Darkness, everywhere she looked it was darkness. Not in vision alone, there was no sound, no feeling, not even the echoes of her own thoughts. Void and shadows all around her. No want, no need, no thought. She couldn't feel. She couldn't breath. Was she dead? When her eyes finally opened she felt quite sick. She saw a rose petal pressed up against her nose. From the bouquet she had earlier thrown she supposed.  
She felt off somehow. Pushing off the ground with her hands she looked around to try and see where she was. Realizing she was in the vacant lot she shivered in the cold of night. Bringing her hand to their opposing forearms to try and warm her cold form she made a discovery. Her nails were shiny and sharp. Her hands, and the rest of her skin for that matter, were a dark greenish gray.  
Suddenly very uneasy with the situation, she placed her hands on her head, only to find two small horns jutting out of her forehead. Needless to say, she screamed, but it came out in a different way.  
"ROAR!" she quickly covered her mouth with on of her now clawed hands.  
Something told her that her day had gotten worse.  
  
_____________------------ ___________________________________________________  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
I need reviews!  
  
Now do so before I decide to end all of your petty existences! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Huh? A penny? SCORE!!!! What was I saying? Crap I forgot. 


	2. Hunger

Oni Kamen A fan fiction by Phantom Crossing  
  
Okay, Hope everyone liked the interlude, as it is now time for chapter two.  
  
I hope those of you with a weak constitution can handle what may soon happen. For if you know anything of Oni, then you shall be afraid...be very afraid. Yeah, I was feeling evil in writing this. How evil? Well, this evil...  
  
Yum! Human flesh!  
  
That's how evil I felt when writing this chapter.  
  
Anyway, I present you with Chapter one of Oni Kamen....  
  
But first, I just realized I only assumed Kamen meant mask...am I wrong? If I am then I'll change it post haste, but for now I let it be. Please, someone who knows, please tell me!  
  
Story time  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Oni Kamen Chapter 1 The hunger  
  
Akane stared at her moonlit reflection in the waters of the canal she would walk alongside on her way to school. Reaching out she touched the water with an outstretched finger. As the ripples passed through the image of her face, she hoped it would change what she saw. The image remained the same.  
Her hair was now a wild and unkempt mane that went down past the small of her back. Her greenish gray skin looked slightly coarse in the light. Her body was much larger now, her muscles more defined as she stood about seven feet in height. She also noticed her bust was considerably larger, but looked proportionate on this new body. Raising her right hand to her head, she rubbed one of the small horns between her thumb and index finger, style not totally believing what had happened to her.  
"What...what happened," her eyes watered as she began to cry.  
What remained of her school uniform was in tatters on parts of this body and on the ground of the vacant lot she left behind, alongside her school bag which she discarded in haste after discovering she had become some kind of monster.  
"What happened...what am I?" she begged curling up in a ball.  
She remembered the mask, she remembered the voice. She didn't know what was going on. Stuff like this wasn't real, things like this didn't happen. Magic, demons, and monsters weren't real. These thoughts kept going through her head until she found something new. It was something that felt small at first but began to grow; a feeling that was familiar yet foreign. She dried her tears and stood up, looking towards the stars as she realized what this feeling was...hunger.  
This body, it hungered. It had developed an appetite that needed to be sated. She could feel its pull on her mind growing, demanding to eat. She didn't know what it wanted, but she knew this body demanded to be satisfied. That need began to overwhelm her current confusion and worry.  
"ARGH!" the scream sounded in the distance.  
On instinct alone, Akane leapt up and from rooftop to rooftop towards the direction of the scream. Eventually she found herself far from the residential area of Nerima and in the area around the market. She stopped on one rooftop and looked down into the alleyway below. She traveled the distance of a mile in ten seconds since the scream had sounded.  
In the alley way was a boy, roughly eleven or twelve years old, who was pressed up against the wall of building with a knife to his throat. An older boy, maybe twenty, held the knife with sinister look in his eyes.  
"I told you runt...I told you to give me the money. I told you it was your last chance," he grinned trailing the tip of the blade up and down the boy's neck in a morbid playfulness.  
"I – I – I never owed you anything. Why do I have to pay you what I need to keep my family from loosing our home," the boy shut his eyes tight as he spoke.  
"Because I let you live when I could have done this to you before," the older boy said, "But at least now I know I'll get my satisfaction...just not in monetary form,"  
He gripped the child's shoulder with his free hand and drew the knife high with the intent to bring it down into the boy's chest.  
As he was about to deliver the blow, something grabbed his wrist and crushed it. He screamed and released the child, who ran away in fear at what he had just seen, the stuff of nightmares. As the older boy turned around, the last thing he saw were the glowing yellow eyes and brilliant white teeth. Then there was only a snarl as they came suddenly closer. And after that there was pain, darkness, and death.  
  
Soun Tendo sat solemnly in the hospital waiting room. Three days ago his youngest daughter went missing. The only trace of her at the time was the discovery of her school bags and the tattered remains of her school uniform in a vacant lot between the dojo and her school. The worst had been assumed and he and his other daughters had gathered the neighborhood into the search effort. Two hours ago, she was found washed up under a bridge over the ward's canal. She was naked and suffering from hypothermia. Luckily they had found her just in time.  
Three more hours passed. Kasumi and Nabiki joined their father in the waiting room. A doctor came out and requested to speak with them. Soon they were led to the room where Akane was waiting. She had woken up and was starring at the ceiling, shaking in fear.  
Soun rushed over and gently wrapped his arms around his youngest daughter, his baby. Tears of joy streamed down his face as he was reunited with his missing child.  
"Akane, oh god my child," he sobbed, "Everything is okay now. You'll be home,"  
"Thank goodness you're alright Akane," Kasumi demurely spoke as a few tears slid down her cheeks and past her returning smile.  
"You gave us a scare baby sister," Nabiki was also visibly streaming tears, "the same night you disappeared someone was murdered. It's so good to know you're alright,"  
As her elder sisters joined the embrace, Akane began to calm down and her eyes also began tearing up. She was still so scared. She was still so confused. All she knew now was that she was with her family again, they were together and she was alright, she was human again. But she knew what she felt two days ago would return...she knew it would come back to haunt her. That lingering presence which fueled the monster she had been for two days.  
The hunger that she knew she would feel. The hunger that she knew she would have to satisfy.  
And she knew she would have to find a way to avoid the cost of that hunger.  
  
End Chapter 1...  
  
_---------_  
  
Wow, was that evil enough for everyone?  
  
I hope so as I am feeling quite evil right now  
  
Maybe my next fic should involve the age mushrooms?  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
BRILLIANT!!!!!!  
  
But this one will still continue.  
  
I hope you like this little bit of evil.  
  
Because it can be quite fun  
  
Besides, you have to be evil when you are majoring in the liberal black arts  
  
With a minor in geomancery studies 


End file.
